User blog:Monkey d strawhat/Wano Country- Land of samurai and Dragons
So this MDSH with another prediction. This takes place after the PH arc. Luffy notices that he is still in need of power because he and Law could barely beat Velgo, but he doesnt know how to gain more power quickly, so he continues as normal while says he will locate his old swordsmanship teacher who resides in the NW and tells Luffy that they will meet in 3 days and also gives him an eternal pose. Now Luffy and Crew are bringing Kinemon home due to a request from Zoro. Usopp: Land ho!! and its huge Kinemon: that is my home Zoro: So this is the Land of warriors and dragons Rest of crew: DRAGONS!!!!! Luffy: dragons tasty Crew, except zoro,robin and usopp: EH!? The ship reaches the dock of the wano country, and soldiers start to asemble Samurai #1: why have you come here? Luffy: to eat dragon meat Usopp: yes.yes exact......... WHAT? Sanji: to return this samurai and child home A woman runs through the crowd Kyoko: Kinemon, Momonosuke my dear son Kinemon: Kyoko I have returned An old man shorter than Luffy in a white cape ???: Let them through Samurai #2: but sir they are pirates ???: it is okay i sense no wickedness from them Zoro: you sure are a trusting old man ???: it isnt a good life style not to trust have trust in people and besides ( the old man starts releasing massive killing intent) none of you can defeat me The whole crew is startled Luffy: what is your name ossan ???: My name is Ryuji of the Elements and this countries Shogun Luffy: I am Luffy Captain of the Straw Hat Pirates, I hear this place has Dragons Ryuji: yeah but due to incidents long ago we are at war with the dragons........Wah!!! did you say Luffy? Luffy: yea Ryuji: so the infamous pirate comes here huh? Luffy: Since you are the sho.. sho.. shosword of this place can we stay here for 2 days everyone shouts: it is SHOGUN Ryuji: sorry but you cannot stay for more than a day since we are battling dragons and we dont know how you pirates will act.......But no one will stop you if you go into the dragon lands Nami: Dragon Lands why would we go there willingly, knowing that their are man killing beasts there Ryuji: to do a helpless old man a favor and beat those Lizards Robin: cant your soldiers do that Ryuji jumps onboard th Sunny abd starts talking so that only the crew an kinemon can hear Ryuji: honestly we have only 2 men who can kill a dragon single handedly and they are me and although not at my level Kinemon with his fox fire and since Kinemon trusts you enough to sale you i will do the same and their isnt a man who hasnt heard of the SH pirates and their strength so i am hiring you guys please. Nami: Hiring means getting paid right? how much atleast 1 hundred million right Ryuji: you can have anything you want as payment after the job, but be warned this place is known for training the great generals of our past, it is said that entering is certain death but if you survie for at least 2 days you will become many times stronger than you already are, Monster trio: great Rest of crew: huh!!! Ryuji: it is a dangerous job but if you say no you must leave this country now or i wil kill you Zoro in cold sweat: so f i go in that place i will come out as strong as you Ryuji: Maybe at the same time a huge sea king flies out of the water Ryuji: so you are the one attacking the coast Ryuji draws his sword and slashes the seaking into small cubes in a split second Ryuji: if you decide to go there is a river on the east that flows from the dragon lands take your ship there Ryuji jumps of the sunny and starts to walk a way ???: Ryuji dono you send all the pirates and marines that come to that place knowing they wont succeed why? Ryuji: sadimaru, if we were to fight the pirates that sale in frome the oceans every time they come our forces would weaken and we would lose to the dragons so why not kill 2 birds with 1 stonee and send the pirates to their deaths using those repulsive lizards or if we are lucky it goes the other way around hahaha andd if that happens we kill the pirates before they can claim their reward Sadimaru:....... Luffy:Lets go to the dragon lands Chopper: No Luffy lets just leave Franky: though its not complete i wanna try out that thing ive been working on so i wann go Nami: reward!! reward!!! reward!!!!! Robin: the worst that can happen is we all get burnt to a crisp Usopp and Chopper: No!!!!! so should i continue or is it boring Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts